Your Scars Will Fade Away
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Everything would be just fine, as long as he was by her side. Her scars would eventually heal, and so would her shattered heart.


**Hi! :) This is a story from my old account... It's kind of a companion to _Forever My Cover Girl_, except that one was supposed to be posted after this one. This is actually the second part to a three-part one-shot collection. The first part will be posted until Valentine's Day though. _Forever My Cover Girl_ would be the third and final part. :)**

**Enjoy. :) Warning: Self-harm is mentioned...**

* * *

Kendall found himself in that apartment again, but this time holding a sobbing Jo. The smaller girl was curled up beside him with her head buried into his chest. His hands ran through her hair as he bit his lip with worry. It had happened again. What he thought was gone had come back. Once again, Jo found herself in the same situation as before. Luckily, Kendall had caught her just in time.

"Jo, you can't keep doing this," Kendall whispered in her ear.

Jo looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry," she said, her lip trembling with fright. Kendall hugged her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He could feel her shaking beside him; her small body wracking with sobs. He could feel his own tears stinging his eyes, begging to escape.

"D-don't apologize," he said quietly. He lightly brushed back her light blonde bangs away from her face and wiped away her tears. Jo's cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment. "Why do you always blush?" Kendall asked, a small smile coming to his face.

"I..." Jo turned away as her cheeks turned even redder. She tried to scramble away from Kendall, but he held her back by wrapping his arms around her.

"Jo, what's going on?" Kendall asked in a gentle but demanding tone. Jo ripped her gaze away from Kendall and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Jo, please tell me. I promise I won't judge you."

Jo looked back up at Kendall, her eyes burning into his. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She didn't say a word; instead, she melted into his arms and cried. Kendall, not knowing what else to do, held her close once again, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Kendall, c-can I ask you something?" Jo asked after a few minutes of silence. She played with a strand on her sweater as she waited for his response.

"Of course you can," Kendall responded. He looked down at Jo; the blonde was looking down at her hands, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Why are you my friend?" she whispered so quietly that Kendall barely heard her. She stared down at her hands, then back at Kendall, and then back at her hands. Kendall held a look of both confusion and sympathy in those light green eyes of his. He grabbed Jo's right hand and rubbed the back of it with his finger.

"Jo," he started, "why would you ask me such a question?" His hand was now gripping hers, their fingers intertwined together. Jo didn't answer his question; she stayed quiet without saying a word. "Jo, why?" he said more firmly.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just think that no one likes me because-"

"You're too ugly?" Kendall interrupted her. Jo nodded, tears now streaming down her pale face. "Jo, listen to me, you are not ugly. Whatever made you think that, I assure you it is not true." A giant smile spread on his face. "It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within," he sang.

Jo turned away from Kendall, a smile coming to her face. Kendall always managed to make her feel better with that song. She didn't know why; maybe it was the message that song brought to her, or maybe she just liked hearing him sing. All she knew was that she loved it when he sang her that song.

"Hey, you know why I wrote that song?" Jo shook her head. "I wrote it because I believe there is beauty in everyone; both inside and out. In my dictionary there is no such thing as ugly. That word in extinct for me. You know how many girls I have met that feel like they are not good enough?" Once again, Jo shook her head. "So many, but there was one of them who inspired me to write Cover Girl. One VERY special girl."

Jo blushed as she hid her face into the fabric of Kendall's warm jacket.

"And that girl was you, Jo. You inspired me to write Cover Girl. You go on with life thinking you are not pretty, but that is such a lie. Just like every single girl in this word, you are beautiful. You are the prettiest girl I have ever met, and I want you to know that."

Tears gathered up in Jo's eyes and she let them fall.

"Jo, why are you crying?" Kendall asked, panic now clear in his voice.

"B-because that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told m-me," Jo said as she stared up at Kendall's light green eyes.

Kendall once again took Jo's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. "You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl," he sang as he played with Jo's fingers. The blonde girl smiled, and Kendall smiled when he saw her smile. "I would do anything to make you smile," he sang before a fit of giggles escaped his lips. Jo soon joined in, and the two teens found themselves crying from laughter.

When they were both out of laughs, Kendall and Jo both stood up. "Come on, Jo, I need to clean that up." Kendall nodded to the scars scattered on Jo's arm. Jo nodded, a frown once again upon her face.

"Okay," she whispered.

Kendall grabbed a washcloth from the medicine cabinet along with some alcohol and slowly and gently started to clean up the blood from Jo's cuts. The blonde girl winced and whimpered in pain from the sting of the alcohol, but Kendall knew it had to be done.

"There. See? That wasn't that bad," Kendall said when he was done. He pulled down Jo's sweater sleeve and pulled her in for a hug. Jo nodded, leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

"Come on." Kendall took Jo's hand and led her out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked with curiosity.

"Let's go look at the stars," Kendall said with a smile.

* * *

"The stars look really pretty tonight," Kendall commented. He turned to look at Jo, who was laying down to his left.

"They do," Jo said with a smile.

"I think you're a superstar, yeah you are. Why don't you know…"

Jo blushed. "Thank you, Kendall. You always know how to make me feel better," she said.

This time it was Kendall's turn to blush. "Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts… Ouch!" Kendall rubbed his arm. "Why did you hit me?" he asked innocently.

"Stop singing!" Jo laughed.

Kendall smiled "But you know that I love you just the way- Ouchies! Stop torturing me!" Kendall laughed as he gently pushed Jo off of the rainbow-colored blanket they had been lying down on.

"I hate you!" Jo shouted as she playfully pushed him back.

"Oh, you know you love me," Kendall snickered.

Jo smiled, causing Kendall to smile as well. And in that moment he knew that everything would be just fine as long as they had each other to lean on.

* * *

**Waaaah... This makes me sad because that last line... Yeah, you'll know why that made me sad if you read _Forever My Cover Girl_. Hope you guys liked it!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
